


A Mistletoe Kiss

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is already in a bad mood and Darren taunting him is the last thing that he wants. He's certainly not scared and he'll certainly kiss Darren whenever he wants to.<br/>Prompt: The Glee set has mistletoe placed around it. Everyone takes it as a joke, sharing playful, friendly kisses. When it’s Chris and Darren’s turn to be stuck in the horribly awkward position, one tries to brush it off, and the other insists it’s tradition (who does what is up to author). The shared kiss is not playful nor friendly at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com/post/105394565680/) on [Daily CrissColfer Prompts](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> PS: This does contain a fair bit of anti-Glee from Chris. Just so's you know.

Chris has his legs crossed, his foot swinging and he rolls his eyes as he watches Chord and Jenna exchange a grinning kiss before heading in their separate directions. He has no idea who had the bright idea to put up so much mistletoe around the set but he doesn't like it. It could have something to do with the recent end of his relationship but he's choosing not to think about that, thank you very much. Fortunately for him, it seems to be at least a bit amicable so he doesn't have to worry about anything leaking to the press and he hadn't tried to put up a fight on anything, including the custody of Chris' pets.

"You seem so grumpy. Smile. It's almost Christmas and I know that you're excited to see your family."

Chris glances over at Lea, rolling his eyes again and sighing because yes, he is very excited to see his family but things are different now. He and his ex had been making plans, Christmas plans that had included both of their families and now he has a three day break in his schedule. It will just be filled with writing but it still annoys him. 

Before he can even open his mouth, Lea is interrupting him, smiling. "You can always come visit my family, you know. It also wouldn't kill you to spend an extra few days with your own."

"No but it might kill them," Chris responds, glancing at his watch and seeing that it's almost time for him to get back in place. The thought of spending any more time than necessary with his family is sickening, especially after a break up. God knows they'd probably try to set him up with a girl or something. That sounds like something that his parents would do.

Lea gives Chris half a smile and then shakes her head. "It's going to be okay, you know."

Before Lea can continue speaking, Chris' alarm on his phone is going off and he breathes a sigh of relief, standing up. "I have to get back in place," he tells her, standing up. He walks two steps away before hesitating and coming back, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair. "Thank you."

Lea stays silent, not responding as Chris heads off in the direction that he has to film in. Darren is already standing there, looking tired, which is the way that he's supposed to look, and Chris eyes his coworker with a scowl.

"Excited to film?" Darren asks, yawning. Chris looks up, wincing as the lights are adjusted and he's blinded and he sighs softly, turning back to Darren.

It seems that Darren realizes his mistake by the look on Chris' face. "Oh yes. So excited to film the show where not only me but my character are completely unappreciated. Where I get to film my character who is taken advantage of, cheated on, used as a prop, abused and-" Chris cuts himself off because if he keeps it up then he knows that he's going to never stop. He could rant about Kurt's treatment for the rest of his life if given the opportunity.

Darren turns to stare at Chris, raising his eyebrows momentarily before rolling his eyes although he sounds perfectly cheerful when he speaks. "Tell us how you really feel about the show that made you famous, Chris."

"Fuck off, Darren," Chris snaps, way more venom in his voice than would normally be in it. But he just got dumped, he hates his job and now here his coworker is judging him when he has no right to be.

In fact, Chris opens his mouth, prepared to say more but before he can, a woman who Chris is pretty sure does something with their costumes walks by and points above them with a smile. "Looks like our two stars are under some mistletoe."

It's obviously meant to be something lighthearted, something that isn't that important. In fact, she doesn't even wait, simply walks off and continues looking at her phone. 

"Stupid mistletoe," Chris grumbles under his breath, fully prepared to ignore it. However, Darren approaches him, some sort of smirk evident on his lips that makes Chris want to hit him. And normally he's such a non-violent person. When he sees that smirk, Chris' heart stops. "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on. It's tradition," Darren tells him, reaching out a hand that's obviously intended for Chris' hip but Chris shakes his head, backing away.

"No. It's bad enough that I have to kiss you during our scenes. There is no way that I'm kissing you when I'm not being paid for it."

Darren has the audacity to look wounded by that although the smirk doesn't leave his stupid lips. "Just a little kiss. Maybe it'll help you loosen up after being dumped anyway."

That was a low blow but Darren doesn't even look apologetic as Chris narrows his eyes at the other man. "Says the one who's now been single for what? Four months now?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure that only one of us has continued getting laid in our singleness. And I know who it is."

Chris bites his lip, anger bubbling up along with something else. "This is ridiculous," he forces out through grit teeth. "And I am not kissing you just because of some plant that is stuck above our heads."

Darren takes a step closer, something in his eyes that almost scares Chris as the older man tries to stare him down. Chris has no idea why it's making bolts of heat shoot through his body but he doesn't really like it. 

"You're scared," Darren says. It's not even a question. It makes him think to times so long ago. The first kiss that they shared on the Glee set, the first kiss that they shared on that stage in whatever city it was in.

Back then Chris had had a crush on his older co-star. The boy who'd been so confident in everything that he had ever done. Darren had been a breath of fresh air, attractive and flirtatious and Chris had fallen so hard for him within a few weeks. It had just intensified as they'd gotten to know each other, helped by their mutual interests and time that they spent together.

Of course, then Darren had shared his interest, flirting even worse and his girlfriend had taken offense to that. Chris supposes now that he can't really blame her but at the time it had forced a wedge in between him and Darren. Then Chris had gotten a boyfriend of his own and that had been the virtual end of their friendship.

Chris takes in a sharp breath. He thinks that he should say something, say that he's not scared of Darren. He wants to say that Darren should grow the hell up and back away from him and leave him alone. But he knows Darren. And he knows that Darren won't give up on something like this.

"It's tradition," Darren tries again, raising his eyebrows but Chris has a feeling that Darren can see that he's already won.

"Fuck off." The words are barely out of Chris' mouth before he's leaning in and kissing Darren hard.

The two have kissed regularly. They get paid to kiss. They discuss kissing so that they don't bump noses or heads or one of them doesn't go for passion when the other is going for heartbreak. But this is different. This is the first time that they've ever kissed that it wasn't Blaine and Kurt. 

Darren seems surprised, his lips unmoving for a moment but Chris just presses his lips tighter to Darren's and then Darren is kissing him back. Their lips move easily and Chris doesn't give up control of the kiss, one hand reaching up to cup the back of Darren's head and holding him in place so that Chris can kiss him harder. Darren willingly parts his lips and tilts his head just a bit so that Chris can kiss him easier.

The kiss is hot, that's the only way that Chris can think to describe it. It's nothing like they kiss when they're in character. There's none of that loving tenderness that they put in when they're in character. Chris is annoyed and god knows what Darren feels and it shows through. One of Darren's arms wraps around Chris' waist, pulling him closer and Chris nibbles on Darren's lower lip, enjoying the low whine that the older man lets out.

Chris is so lost in it that he barely notices that they're being watched, that they're being talked to until somebody claps loudly from a few feet away. 

"Boys! We'd like to film sometime today if that's okay."

Darren grins as he pulls away, probably from the evident sarcasm in the voice that Chris honestly can't recognize because of the ringing in his ears. What the hell just happened?

"Sorry, Chris just kind of attacked me," Darren says, that same look as before evident on his lips and Chris realizes that he still has a hold of his head so he lets him go, taking a quick step back. Darren looks almost disappointed as he's forced to let his arm drop from around Chris' waist.

"Jesus, Darren, fuck off," Chris repeats for the third time in barely any time, shaking his head and pushing at Darren until Darren takes a step back until they're both in position again.

The scene that they're shooting is easy, a stupid musical number of a current pop song that makes Chris want to tear out his hair. The two of them move their lips along to the music, holding hands and swaying along to the song as they walk down the hallway. The scene is ridiculous (who just bursts out singing in the middle of a crowded hallway like this?) but Chris doesn't say anything. Just a few more paychecks and then thank god he's free.

When the scene has finished being filmed, Chris prepares to escape to his trailer, wanting to see if he has any texts and how much it would cost to just go to Hawaii for three days. Before he can, Darren's grabbing his wrist to still him, dropping his wrist when Chris immediately tugs on it to get away from him.

"What?" Chris asks, making sure that as much annoyance as possible is evident in his tone.

It annoys Chris further in the mood that he's in that Darren just looks at him for a moment. There's no fear in Darren's face, nothing but something that could be a spark of interest, the way that he'd looked when they'd first started to become friends. "I miss you. I miss being friends with you. And I heard you have a few days where you're not doing anything so you should come visit my family with me."

Chris would never have guessed that would be what Darren would say. He has to stare before he realizes that his mouth is open and he shakes himself, snapping his lips shut. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Come on. It'll be fun. We can stay up all night while I kick your ass at Mario Kart."

Chris' first instinct is to say absolutely not. Why would he want to do something like that? Why would he go out with his mostly straight coworker who he used to be friends with? But... the truth is, Chris misses Darren too. He misses their easy friendship, misses the easy flirting. The kiss had been a spark for that, remembering everything that they'd shared before.

As Chris thinks through things, Darren stays silent, obviously realizing that Chris needs a few moments to consider it. The other alternative is spending a few thousand dollars on going to Hawaii, leaving behind his pets and being lonely on an island. "Okay. But I'm going to kick your ass."

Darren grins, nodding and pulling out his phone. "Awesome. I'm going to text my mom right now." Before Chris even responds, Darren is turning around to walk away, only taking a few steps before turning back and grinning. "By the way, it was totally worth the hours it spent me to put up all the mistletoe to get to kiss you like that."

"God, fuck off, Darren."


End file.
